The present invention relates to an autonomous mobile robot system in which a mobile robot thereof moves autonomously to a destination of interest without human operation.
In a known arrangement for an autonomous mobile robot system, movement route data defining movement loci to be taken by a mobile robot thereof can be generated automatically. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-98233 (“Autonomous Mobile Robot”), there is disclosed a technique in which an optimal movement route with respect to cost and time of movement is formed by using means for specifying a start point of movement and an end point thereof, means for searching for a plurality of movement routes from the start point to the end point, and means for determining the best one of the movement routes on the basis of movement cost and time required for each of the movement routes.